


Under the Lights

by MCCrystle



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCrystle/pseuds/MCCrystle
Summary: It's a few days before Christmas. You're home with Sam, his brothers and their wives for the holidays. Nothing like the comfort of family, loved ones and a little night time kiss.





	

“Yo James! Are you sure we won’t be needing this box of lights?” 

Sam called out to his older brother, shuffling the box in his arms. I looked over at him, my own arms filled with a large amount of itchy garland. James was standing above me on a ladder stringing up the garland I was holding. 

“No. I think we have quite enough for now. Matthew and Erik are just finishing putting up the remaining lights we need outside.” He said, turning his attention back to decorating. Sam only huffs, setting the box down on the floor along with the rest of the empty decoration boxes. It was mid-december, with Christmas coming up really soon. Luckily it had snowed quite a lot over the past few days, making it one hundred percent positive it was gonna be a white Christmas. 

There were christmas decorations strewn all over the foyer; lights on the upper railing, along the railway on the stairs, and above the doorway to the dining room. Damien took the liberty to put christmasy pillows on the chairs, and Matthew had put snowflakes on the windows. It looked all festive, making me feel all warm and cozy inside. 

Sam walks over towards me, adjusting his green, long sleeve shirt. Something about his badboy image stood out to me, his brown hair, his piercing green eyes, his strength... He may be a brute, be he’s my brute. When he asked for my hand in marriage, I was so excited, we both almost fell off the roof of the mansion. This was my first christmas with him as my fiance.

James and I finished hanging up the garland when he walks over. James climbs off the ladder, then takes step back to admire the work done. Sam slings an arm around my shoulders, making me blush a faint red. I snuggled into his embrace, looking up at our handy work. 

“It’s a good thing James is here to help us.” He says, his eyes falling down on me. “He is family, after all. Even their wives are here to help.” I replied. Sam grins, looking up at James. “Thanks to his height, we almost didn’t need a ladder.” James rolls his eyes when I laughed at Sam’s statement. “It’s a wonder how he doesn’t get tangled up in the lights.” “Honestly Sam.” James sighs, going and picking up the box the garland was in. I went to go and help him move some boxes, when a loud crash is heard from outside. Sam, James and I, rushed outside to see what happened. 

“What on earth happ-” James cuts himself off at the sight of Matthew and Erik tangled up in the bushes. “Matthew was trying to reach the lights above the door and fell off the ladder. And he managed to take me with him.” Erik says, glaring daggers at the younger. “It’s not my fault I lost my footing!” Matthew pouts, trying to grip onto the window ledge above him to pull himself out. I walked over, offering Erik my hand. He takes it and I pull him up. Both boys have leaves in their hair, mud and dirt coating their winter jackets. I held back a giggle as Erik brushed the leaves from his hair, then looked up at the lights dangling from the hooks. “Now we have to try and fix them...” He sighs, going and putting the ladder back against the side of the house. Matthew frowns, climbing out of the bushes. “You fix them.” “It’s your job to hang the ligh- !!”

Suddenly a snowball hits Erik right in the face, making him shut up. He brushes the snow off, looking around. I look around too when I hear laughter coming from behind me. I turn to see Sam doubled over in laughter. “That’s one way to get you to shut the fuck up!” He says, trying to catch his breath. Another snowball flies over my head, right at Sam again. Faster than I can register, James is yanked in front of him, getting hit in the chest with snow. James stumbles, looking surprised. When he gains his footing, he leans over, scooping up some snow and chucking it at Matthew. A yelp, then laughter. 

“Ahhh! Cold!” Matthew laughs, packing up a snowball and throwing it. It falls short and soon my vision is nothing but white. My nose stings from the hit and my lips are now cold. Silence fills the air, and I can feel their eyes on me. I wipe away the snow, looking at Matthew, who’s eyes are wide. Slowly, I move towards him, making sure everyone’s watching. In one swift movement, I shove Matthew into the snow. 

“Augh!” He cries out, almost disappearing into the deep snow. I lean down, making a snowball in my hands. I look at Erik, who’s standing nearby. I lob the ball at him and it hits his shoulder. He grins, making another snowball and throwing it at me. I turn, throwing a snowball at Sam. He ducks, throwing one back. I dodge, throwing one at James, who throws one back. Soon we’re all throwing snowballs, laughter filling the air. Our once perfect yard is now ruined with footprints and holes the size of our bodies when we fell. 

It feels like our fight went on forever before James calls a timeout. I stand up straight, looking around. Everyone was out of breath and the yard was no longer a blanket of snow. Having stopped running and throwing, I quickly realize how cold it was. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to warm up. Sam runs over towards me, putting his left arm behind my legs and his right behind my back. Soon he was carrying me in his arms. I snuggled against him, feeling the warmth of his body. “Alright. It’s getting dark out, so we should call decorating a night.” James says, heading up to the porch. I looked up at the sky and watched as the once blue sky fade to a red then black. Erik and Matthew run in after us and inside. 

“There you three are.” Iridessa said, walking over to us. “I was beginning to worry.” “I thought you and Sam decided to “warm up”.” Twila says, winking at me. I can feel my face burn red. Iridessa nudges her, giving her a look. “Anyways... food’s ready.” The boys nod, heading into the dining room. “I’ll be there in a sec.” Sam says, setting me down. Twila nods, following Iridessa into the dining room. I start after her when Sam takes my hand. I look up at him, confused. He guides me up the stairs then to my room. He yanks the blanket back, gently pushing me down onto my bed. I could feel my face burning as I looked up at him. He strips off his shirt, setting it at the foot of my bed before crawling onto my bed.

“Take your clothes off.” He says, looking at me. What? Wait, does he want to... no. He’s not like that.. “Why?” “Because you can’t get very warm with wet clothes on, doofus.” Oh. I slowly nod, pulling my shirt off then my jeans. I slide under the covers and instantly it feels better. Sam scoots closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. The warmth of his body makes my body tingle. Guess I was colder than I thought.. “I could see how cold you had gotten. You were basically shaking.” He says, resting his chin on my head. I nod, laying my head on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We lay there what feels like hours before eventually Sam pulls away from me. I let out a small whine, not wanting my heat source to leave. “Let’s get some food.” He says, stretching. I nod, sitting up and rubbing my arms. My stomach growls, signaling I was hungry. I stood, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a dark blue sweater dress. I slipped it over my head, then looked over at Sam. He was pulling a dark green hoodie over his head, when he turned to look at me. “That looks good on you.” He says walking over to me. I smile, walking over and hugging him. He kisses my head before taking my hand, leading me downstairs. 

Sam almost runs downstairs, dragging me along behind me. We arrive into the dining room, just as the others were leaving. “Hey, we’re gonna watch a movie. Wanna join us?” Matthew asks. “We’re gonna watch Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer!” Noryn exclaims excitedly. “Maybe later. Right now, food.” I laugh, watching Sam run into the kitchen. “Sam’s stomach is talking for him, it seems.” James nods, smiling at me. “We would love if you could join us, miss.” He says, crossing his arms. “I would love to. If you’re up to it, maybe we can watch the Polar Express after. There’s nothing like a Christmas movie marathon.” I suggested. “Sounds like fun!” Matthew exclaims, grinning. I smile at him before heading into the kitchen myself. Sam’s sitting at the dining room table with a plate of food in front of him when I came back out with a bowl of fruit for myself. I sat next to him, half a strawberry sticking out of my mouth. Sam looks up, snickering.

“You got a little something..” He making a wiping motion at his mouth. I look at him confused, tilting my head. He leans over, taking a bite of the strawberry I had in my mouth. “Hey!” I pouted, crossing my arms. “Mmm. Sweet. But not as sweet as you.” I could feel my face flush again. We spent the next few minutes eating our food. Every now and then, Sam would steal a blueberry or strawberry from my bowl. It didn’t matter, because I would steal a chip from his plate. When we finished, Sam took our dishes out into the kitchen, then he came back and took my hand. I stand and once again, he guides me out into the foyer and upstairs. He stops in front of a window and opens it. I look at him, confused for a second. He wraps his arm around my waist and the other he grips onto the ledge above the window. In a swift motion, we’re up on the roof, the same place we were when he proposed. He sat down, motioning me to join him. I did, making my way over to him and sitting down. Sam wraps an arm around my shoulders and looks out over the skyline. Despite being in a city, and having houses everywhere, we still had a clear view of the skyline. It was a clear night, so the stars were out, but I didn’t feel cold. Not with him by my side. 

“It’s so pretty..” I mumble, resting my head on his shoulder. “Yeah..” He looks down at me and I looked up at him. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my skin tingle. Was it the cold air? Or was it because he was taking energy. I didn’t care, however. Sam leans down, lightly brushing his lips against mine. I leaned upwards, kissing him more. I wanted to feel his lips against my own. His lips tasted like the wine he stole from my glass. Sweet, yet tart. Like grapes, fresh from the vine. Sam pulls away from the kiss. “I love you..” He says quietly. “I love you too..” I respond, looking into his eyes. He smiles, leaning back down and kissing me again. 

I’m happy to have him in my life and I will love him till the ends of time. I love him, and he loves me. He’ll protect me, care for me, and love me. And I will do the same for him. Sam is mine, and no one can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a short story of Sam Incubus (from the visual novel Seduce Me the Otome) x Reader I made for a Secret Santa! Enjoy!


End file.
